One skilled in the art recognizes that in fiber optic cable applications, care is taken not to violate the minimum bend radius of the cable, i.e., the radius at which bends in the cable should not be exceeded. For example, a fiber optic cable that uses a typical 125 micrometer diameter glass/glass fiber has a minimum bend radius of about 2.5 to 3.0 cm (about 1 inch). It is known that bends can increase attenuation because bends in the optical fiber change the angles of incidence and reflection. Bends can decrease the mechanical strength, i.e., the tensile strength of the fiber. Bends also cause cracks in the optical fiber thereby decreasing its life and the life of the fiber optic cable. Thus, a fiber optic cable manufacturer usually publishes the minimum bend radius of its fiber optic cables.
Fiber optic cables are used in many applications that require routing the cables in a desired direction. For example, a fiber optic cable terminated in a cabinet can be required to bend through an arc of about ninety degrees shortly after the termination point. Thus, as one skilled in the art will recognize, care should be given to the cable routing, bending, or flexing at that point to minimize the possibility that such routing will violate the minimum bend radius of the cable.
There exists a need for devices that can aid the routing, bending, and flexing of a fiber optic cable while simultaneously trying to minimize the possibility that such routing, bending, and flexing will violate the minimum bend radius of the fiber optic cable.